22 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn spraw codziennych 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.05 "Dynastia" (216) - serial prod. USA 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Szkoła dla rodziców (choroby nerek, cz. 1) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 "Family Album" (8) - język anglo-amerykański dla średnio zaawansowanych 12.40 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (8) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 12.45 LUZ - program nastolatków 13.30-15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 Szkoły w Europie 13.50 "Tycjan, teatr" - film dok. prod. franc. 14.50 Postawy - Opowieść Irki 15.15 Mój Hamlet - Henryk Boukołowski 15.25 "Z tatarskiego rodu" - reportaż 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 LUZ - magazyn nastolatków 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Kwant - magazyn popularnonaukowy 17.40 Prawnik domowy - Ustalenie ojcostwa 17.55 Program dnia 18.05 "Roseanne" (19) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Ilustrowany miesięcznik literacki 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Benjamin Blumchen" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.20 Teatr Telewizji: Peter Shaffer - "Equus" 22.05 Wydobyłem rzeżbę z lasu - rep. Grzegorza Dubowskiego 22.35 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "U" (Liliana Urbańska - Piosenkarka i wokalistka jazzowa, flecistka i kompozytorka) 22.55 Program na jutro 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia - red. Mariusz Borkowski 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.45 Tydzień z Whoopi Goldberg: "Kolor purpury" (148 min, 1985 r.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Nowe przygody Calineczki" (23) - "Nie budż mamy, Maju" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" (435) - serial prod. USA 9.40 "ONA" - magazyn 10.05 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (8) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 10.10 "Reporters" (7) - Język angielski dla młodzieży 10.20 "Muzzy Comes Back" (8) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.25 "Alles gute" (7) - język niemiecki dla początkujących 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 7 dni polskiego sportu 12.00 "Dobrze jest?" cz. 1 - film dok. prod. rosyjskiej 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Mecz" - film obycz. TVP (1989 r., 71 min.) 14.15 Życie obok życia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.05 Z wizytą u Izy - rep. 15.25 Powitanie 15.35 "Nowe przygody Calineczki" (23) - "Nie budż mamy, Maju" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio Sport - Narty - magazyn sportów zimowych 16.15 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Camerimage - studio festiwalowe 16.40 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 47/93 17.30 "Pokolenia" (435) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Dobrze jest?" cz. 1 - film dok. prod. rosyjskiej 20.00 "Błyskawice" (13) "Obłęd" - serial prod. USA 20.20 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.00 "Noc detektywów": "Nadinspektor Morse" - "Święto diabła" - film kryminalny prod. angielskiej (1991 r., 102 min) 23.45 "Pokażcie moją śmierć" - film dok. Andrzeja Gajewskiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Krzysztof Penderecki - podróże do kresów muzyki (3) 0.35 Noc i stres 0.50 "Błyskawice" (13) - serial prod. USA 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja prosramu satelitarnego 12.00 MTV 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 W cztery śwata strony- magazyn turystyczny pod redakcją K. Smereki, w którym autor radzi gdzie pojechać, co zobaczyć, tym których nie stać na podróże z ,,Orbisem" 13.25 LOVE - Teatr Rampa - progr. K. Piotrowskiego 13.40 Kącik melomana - minimagazyn muzyczny 13.55 MTV 14.10 Czerwone berety - rep. I. Kaznochy z manewrów z udziałem obserwatorów NATO 14.40 Teatr Ekspresji W. Misiuro - progr. G. Ogrodowskiej 15.00 Maximum Rock'n'Roll - program P. Bogocza 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: "W dążeni do prawdy" - serial produkcji greckiej (odc. 25/40) 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 "Krzysztof Kolumb" - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Czesław Miłosz po 80. - program K. Piotrowskiego 17.00 Studio Regionalne - rozmowa z Bogdanem Toszą 17.10 Cieszyński koncert chóru ,,ECHO" ze Lwowa - progr. J. Skorusa 17.30 Kalejdoskop sportowy 17.45 Redakcja Łączności z Widzami zaprasza... - reportaż z cyklu "ŚIadem listów" 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 Gramy o wiedzę - teleturniej pod redakcją M. Różyckiej i E. Piętak 19.00 Zanim spadnie wielki śnieg - progr. I. Kaznochy 19.15 Reforma górnictwa- program P. Biernata i J. Nachela 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: ..W cieniu Chin" - film prod. USA 21.40 W kręgu awangardy - prog. T. de Laveaux, poświęcony postaci czołowego polskiego kompozytora K. Pendereckiego 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: "W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial prod. greckiej (25/40) 22.40 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Under the baltimore clock" - serial produkcji USA 0.10 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.35 Lista przebojów Profilmu 17.00 He-Man (46) 17.30 Mała księżniczka - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Sherlock Holmes 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka 19.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Sąsiedzi (5 i 6) 21.00 Sajgon - Rok Kota - film produkcji angielskiej (powt.) 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Czarna brygada (powt.) TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Jaka jesteś 8.00 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 8.45 5 dni z życia emeryta - film fab. 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 10.45 Historia - Współczesność: Twierdze polskie 11.20 W kraju Zulu Gula 11.30 Pegaz - magazyn kult. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Film fab. 13.35 Tylko w "Jedynce" - program publ. 14.35 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 15.35 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne Studio - program dla dzieci - Do 3 razy sztuka - Cojak 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Rewizja nadzwyczajna 18.25 Pan Adam - Obraz VII, czyli nic mu nie pomogło 18.50 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.10 Spotkanie z balladą cz. 2 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Śmieciarz (3) - serial TVP 23.00 Happening w Dylewie 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Klub 21 -cz3program rozrywkowy 0.55 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 1.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Sporty samochodowe - MŚ w Anglii 9.30 Pływanie - MŚ w pływaniu synchronicznym 10.30 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - Puchar Lalique 12.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata pań 13.00 International Motorsport 14.00 Sporty samochodowe - MŚ w Anglii 14.30 Tenis - WTA - turniej pań 16.00 Futbol amerykański 17.00 Eurofun 17.30 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - Relacja z Paryża 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sporty samochodowe - Amerykańska seria NASCAR 21.00 Sporty motorowe - Ciężarówki - podsumowanie sezonu 21.30 Sporty samochodowe - Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata w Anglii - 2 dzień finałów 22.00 Boks - walki zawodowców 23.00 PiIka nożna - Eurogoals 0.00 Golf - turniej zawodowców w Japonii 1.00 Wiadomości RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Rodzinny gang 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy 21.15 Klinika miejska: Spotkanie po latach 22.15 Gorące krzesło 23.00 10 przed 11 23.30 ROST - show 0.00 Berlin Break 1.05 Rodzinny gang 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.35 Explosiv 2.45 Hans Meiser 3.45 Ilona Christen 4.40 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.10 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 Bądź zdrowy 11.40 Koło fortuny 12.25 Młodzi i namiętni 13.10 Doktor John, traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.30 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj! 17.20 Idź na całość 18.00 Program region. 18.30 5 razy 5 - quiz 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Doktor z gór 21.20 Zgłoś się, proszę! 22.10 Myśliwy - serial 23.00 News & Stories 23.45 Star Trek 0.35 Statek kosmiczny "Orion" 1.35 Baywatch 2.25 Zaryzykuj! 2.50 Filmowcy 3.05 alSo 4.00 Zgłoś się, proszę! 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 5.50 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 6.50 Batman 7.20 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.45 Dwie damy i walet 8.15 Diamonds 9.20 Jego największa przygoda - cz. 1 (powt.) 11.10 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 11.40 Roseanne 12.10 Hity reklamy 12.30 Tysiące mil kurzu 13.30 Spotkanie w Hondurasie - film przyg. USA (powt.) 14.55 Diamonds 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciąt śnie o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dIa dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 19.25 Roseanne - Praca w salonie fryzjerskim 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Nocleg ze śniadaniem - kom. krym. 22.10 Powerman III - film akcji, Hongkong 23.35 Reporterzy 0.15 Raven 1.15 Powieście go wysoko - west. (powt.) MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 The Grind - clipy 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 20.00 Siedem grzechów śmiertelnych 21.00 Muzyka non stop 22.00 Prince 23.00 Raport Coca Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Blok rockowy RTL 2 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Ruck Zuck 9.55 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 10.25 Adam 12 10.55 Całym sercem 11.25 Autostrada do... 12.25 Wyspa Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Myśliwy Grump 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wlicza krew 16.05 Wyspa skarbów 16.35 Daktari - Powódź 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Prosze się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cover Up 21.20 Wrestling 22.30 Prywatne dochodzenie - krym. USA 0.15 Wyścig ze śmiercią 1.15 Cover Up (powt.) 2.10 Wrestling (powt.)